deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Sarah Manley
Stewie GTA : Did you really send this ??? just askin... : Hello, I am sorry, what send what? I interact with lots of users on Wikia, so I am not quite sure what you are refering to. Happy editing! Sarah (talk 17:24, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Help With the Theme Hello there, I saw your post on the forum here, replied, and I was going to set up the new theme. However, the theme designer does not work for me. I've already talked to Sannse on her community central talk page, and the only solution I've got is to use Firefox, which my computer doesn't have and doesn't run well with. I'm using Internet Explorer 8. Anyway, I'd like some help getting the theme designer to work. Thanks. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Frank-West http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 03:19, October 22, 2010 (UTC) : Hi Frank, I just did a test with IE8 and the theme designer worked well. Can you tell me in more detail (and post a pic) of what issue you are seeing? The new skin looks great here. Nice job! Sarah (Help Forum) (blog) 20:48, October 22, 2010 (UTC) ::First, I didn't have anything to do with the current skin. I was gonna change it up a bit. Second, the only pic I'll be able to post will be poor quality. =/ Sorry. Basically what happens is the theme designer will load up in a small, rectangular box, with scroll bars. I'll be able to see the content, but there won't be any tools to edit with it, and when I click on any of the top buttons, a # is added to the end of the address bar and nothing beyond that happens. I'll post a pic in a bit. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Frank-West http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 01:28, October 23, 2010 (UTC) :::Here's the pics: (mouseover for text) :::There you go. Poor quality, sorry for that =/. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Frank-West http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 01:42, October 23, 2010 (UTC) :::Hi Frank, there is an bug in IE7 (and IE8 compatability mode) with the theme designer. The technical team is working to fix it. For the time being I would recommend using a different browser. Best, Sarah (Help Forum) (blog) 20:52, October 25, 2010 (UTC) :::Hey Frank, the issue is now fixed. Let me know if you are still running into a problem. Cheers, Sarah (Help Forum) (blog) 19:13, October 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::Thanks a lot, it works just fine now! =) http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Frank-West http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 12:22, October 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::Awesome, happy to hear it! Sarah (Help Forum) (blog) 15:45, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Wiki? Hello, when I switched to the new (ugly) skin, my computer freezes with the skin. Why can't Monaco be a choosable skin option? DynasticAnthony 03:28, October 22, 2010 (UTC) : What type of computer and broswer are you using when you see this issue? Sarah (Help Forum) (blog) 20:25, October 26, 2010 (UTC) ::IE7 Windows Vista. DynasticAnthony 20:38, October 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Hello, we have noticed some issues with IE7, and are working to improve them. Do you have a different browser, such as firefox? You should not encounter these issues in firefox. Best, Sarah (Help Forum) (blog) 20:41, October 26, 2010 (UTC) :::No, I only use IE. Also, I'll be switching to IE8 next month so I don't have to have any site glitches probably around Novemember 7th. DynasticAnthony 20:48, October 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Ok. We have seen less issues with IE8 versus IE7. Sarah (Help Forum) (blog) 21:08, October 26, 2010 (UTC)